No Way Out
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Kakashi and Naru are the same age and both are prodigy's, becoming genin quickly. The two embark on a journey of pain, sadness, death and more challenges than the two were prepared for. Will either of them survive by the end? rated: T-M
1. Prodigy's

**Chapter 1: Prodigy's.**

Normal POV

-*o*-In Konohagakure, Hokage office, noon-*o*-

"Hokage-sama, I truly believe both are fully prepared to become genin."

"They are very young, it could cause problems …" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure said. "But if they are ready, I don't want them to be wasting time." He said and sighed blowing some smoke from his mouth. "They're following their parents footsteps aren't they?"

"Actually better." The man said with a chuckled, Hiruzen chuckled and sighed.

"I wish to see them in action."

"We can have a test and spar tomorrow."

"Very well, I will come by to see." He said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said and with a bow before walking out.

Hurizen chuckled quietly looking at the profiles and stats of Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Naru, both being only 6 years old and already ready to become genin possibly. And both had only been in the academy for almost a year now.

"Their fathers are going to freak out." He muttered to himself quietly before he looked out the window at the blue sky.

-*o*-In the academy, same time-*o*-

A class sat almost silently except for a few children whispering to each other as their sensei wrote some notes on the board.

Near the top of the seats in the back, a boy with spiky silver hair ripped a piece of paper out from his notebook and crumpled it up and threw it forward nailing another boy who had blue-black spiky hair on the head making him snort and wake up from his nap scrambling for his book .

"YES!" He said, the sensei turned confused as the boy frantically searched for the page.

"What is it Obito? I didn't call on you." He said, the boy froze with a blush as the kids began to laugh at him calling him a 'weirdo' and 'loser', he whined and looked back at a girl in a few rows behind him, she blushed and looked down with a frown, he turned a darker red and sat down hunched over and put the book over his head willing himself to disappear.

He heard some familiar laughing and turned to see the boy who threw the ball laughing at him, he glared darkly at him.

 _'Stupid Kakashi!'_ He thought before putting his head down still upset and heavily embarrassed.

Kakashi chuckled then stopped as he heard a small growl from his right, he turned to look at a girl with golden color hair and deep blue eyes that were full of disappointment, annoyance, and anger and a deep scowl on her face.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"That was really mean." She said.

"It was funny Naru! He shouldn't be sleeping in class anyways." He hissed back.

"That's for sensei to decide. Not you, now you better apologize to him tomorrow." She said as the bell rang for the end of day.

"Oh come on!" He said.

"No!" She said and grabbed her bag. "How about I embarrass you tomorrow in front of everyone?" She asked.

"You can't." He said, she glared at him and pushed him back and walked down. "Come on Naru!" He said grabbing his bag and chased after his friend.

Naru POV

I sighed in anger as I stormed away from Kakashi leaving him in the room and ignoring his call. I couldn't believe he did that to Obito! He was such a sweet kid and my friend! Yes, he shouldn't of been asleep in class but even I struggled to stay awake, it was so boring! I sighed quietly and walked down the hall waving at a couple friends. "Naru!" Kakashi yelled, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Come on!" He said and skidded in front of me, I sighed and cocked my jaw.

"What?" I snipped.

"How can you be taking this so harshly? It wasn't you!"

"It was my friend! You know if you mess with my friends, you mess with me!" I said, he rolled his eyes and scoffed, I glared at him.

"Come on Naru! It was funny!"

"Ya know, you like to make fun of others and embarrass them! When you hate it yourself!" I said. "You hate being picked on and you use to get really embarrassed! How do you think Obito feels!? People already look down on him! Now he has to deal with you being a bully and jerk!" I snipped at him and panted, he looked at me shocked.

"N.. Naru?" He said.

"Apologize to him!" I said pointing to the boy who was walking out slowly as others laughed at him and teased him.

"No!" He said.

"Then don't talk to me until you do!" I snarled and moved past him purposefully bumping his shoulder and stormed away to find Obito and talk to him. I sighed sadly, I hated being mean to Kakashi, he was practically my brother, but I didn't like bullies and right now he was being one! And if he kept it up with picking on Obito, well I would just have to give him a taste of his own medicine!

Normal POV

Naru found Obito walking out looking down. "Hey?" She asked coming up, he looked at her and sighed.

"You gonna make fun of me too?" He asked.

"No." She said. "That was really mean of Kakashi, he probably wont say sorry, but I'm saying it for him." She said and smiled, Obito cracked a tiny smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Uh …" He said and looked down thinking.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She said.

"I'm kinda behind on homework-"

"I can help you!" She said and grabbed his hand, he blushed a little. "Let's go!" She said and ran down the road and headed to her house.

Naru unlocked the door and shoved it open kicking her shoes off followed by Obito.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home! I brought Obito over for supper!" She yelled and dragged the stuttering boy inside.

"Hi honey, hi Obito." Naru's mother Uzumaki Kushina said with a smile waving a spoon. "How was school?" She asked.

"It was okay." She shrugged. "I'm gonna help Obito with his homework, we'll be in my room." She said, Kushina nodded with a smile and went back to cooking, Obito followed Naru up the steps and into her room.

"Naru! Naru!" She giggled as her pet Nikko, who was an red-orange fox with bright green eyes and had a bright orange scarf around his neck, jumped in her arms. She had gotten the fox when she was four years old, she snuck out of the village when her father had a mission and found the fox kit heavily wounded and took him in before being found by her father, she hid him for a while but Kushina eventually found him but a puppy-dog pout with her Tou-chan and he caved instantly and let her keep him and got her help in training the fox into ninja moves.

He jumped up at her and she hugged him giggling. "Hey Nikko!" She said and kissed his head.

"I missed you!" He barked. "Hi Obito!" He said and wagged his tail.

"Hey!" Obito said.

He wagged his tail and rubbed against Naru's legs before he walked over to his bed and curled up while

Naru jumped up on her bed and Obito followed and pulled out his notebooks and Naru followed and she began to help him understand the work so he could finish it.

Naru perked up as she heard the front door open and she heard a very familiar voice downstairs, she gasped and shot off her bed and ran out of her room and barreled down the steps.

"Tou-chan!" She yelled and jumped at him, he grunted as she tackled him to the ground hugging him tight.

"Oh! Naru!" He said and chuckled.

"I've missed you!" She said, he chuckled and hugged her again before she got up and he followed popping his neck, Kushina kissed his lips.

"It's good to see you home safe Minato." She said kissing her husband again, he smiled at her and nodded.

The man had been on a mission that lasted for over a month and he was finally home. "I'm happy to be home." He said. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're having supper, Obito is staying too!" Naru said with a smile.

"No Kakashi?"

"I'm mad at him." She said putting her nose in the air.

"Why?" Both asked.

"He's being so mean! He keeps picking on Obito and acting like he's better than him." She said. "It's rude." She said.

"Well, if anyone will straighten him out, it's you." Minato said ruffling her hair. "I'm going to take a long hot shower." He said hefting his duffel bag on his back and walked up the steps saying hello to Obito before walking into his and Kushina's bedroom and shut the door.

Naru walked back up to Obito who was writing, she sat down. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Better, I'm still a little confused on this." He said, Naru looked.

"Oh! That's easy!" She said. "It's a trick question." She said and pointed it out, he blinked a few times before he gasped and wrote an answer down. "You got it!" She said, he smiled.

"Thanks." He said, she smiled.

"I'm sorry Kakashi was being to mean to you." She said. "I don't understand why he was." She said with a frown and shook her head, Obito shrugged.

"Eh, It's okay." He said.

"No it's not!" She said, he blinked then smiled.

"Naru! Obito! Supper." Kushina yelled, both kids walked down and sat at the table and Minato followed and began to eat supper.

"So how is the academy going honey?" Minato asked.

"It's going great! Although, it's kinda easy." She shrugged. "I'm ahead of the class." She said with a shrug.

"Lucky." Obito said, Naru sighed, Minato smirked.

"You're doing good!" She said, Obito smiled a little.

"How is it going for you Obito?"

"It's okay, I'm still struggling to figure everything out and dealing with kids but it's nothing I can't handle!" He said and smirked.

"Good!" He said and chuckled.

After supper and dessert Obito left for his home saying goodnight to them all.

Naru jumped on the couch next to her dad and snuggled against him, he chuckled and hugged her.

"Can we practice tomorrow?" She asked.

"You have the academy, but maybe after we will." He said, she huffed before nodding, he chuckled and ruffled her hair gently and kissed her head.

Kushina came over and sat on Minato's other side and they relaxed for a while before sending Naru to bed, who was protesting and trying to throw a fit about it.

Naru sighed as she curled up on her bed and Nikko jumped up with her and curled up with her and she fell asleep.

-*o*-In the Hatake house-*o*-

Kakashi frowned as he poked at his food slightly. "Alright, what's going on?" Kakashi looked up across the table at his father Hatake Sakumo, also known to everyone else as the White Fang of Konoha. And many called Kakashi his carbon copy because he had his same silver hair, steel gray eyes. The only thing Kakashi truly gained from his mother physically was her frame, he was thin and had an almost feminine like build to his body.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"You have a deep pout in your lip and I can practically see the sadness around you. So what's up?" He asked with a smirk, Kakashi looked at him and then down with a sigh.

"Naru's mad at me." He said.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Quit lying." Sakumo smirked, Kakashi frowned.

"I messed with a kid and she got mad, she wants me to apologize."

"What did you do?"

"I just threw a paper ball at him, he jumped up and everyone laughed."

"Why did you throw it?"

"He was sleeping." He shrugged.

"Did you tell the sensei?"

"No." He said. "He was doing notes."

"You should have been paying attention yourself." He said.

"I know it all! It's so boring!" He said and huffed.

"Well, I believe you owe this boy an apology. You wouldn't like someone doing that to you, and I think that's why Naru was upset."

"Just take her side dad!" He said.

"Did he do anything to upset you?"

"No …." He said.

"Then you need to apologize. It's not nice, he could end up as your teammate and his life and your life could be in each others hands." He said. "And the sooner you apologize, the sooner Naru will forgive you, and you know she has a very vindictive streak." He said, Kakashi slunk remembering her last prank.

"Okay." He mumbled, Sakumo chuckled.

"So tell me, you're bored with the academy?"

"Yeah, I know it all … everyone is so slow."

"Ever think you're too fast?" He asked, Kakashi frowned at his father making Sakumo laugh at him.

"How about I see what I can do hmm?" He asked, Kakashi nodded and picked up eating his supper again.

-*o*-9:00am, next day at the Academy-*o*-

Kakashi frowned as he waited around outside the academy, he finally spotted Naru walking up talking to Obito, he sighed and gulped.

Naru looked at him and frowned, he stuttered a little and looked at Obito, he looked down. "I'll talk to ya later Naru." Obito said, she sighed and glared at Kakashi.

"Obito wait!" Kakashi said, the boy stopped and blinked a few times, Kakashi sighed and gulped.

"I... .I .." He sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, Obito blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I embarrassed you yesterday." He said and glanced up at him and swallowed. "I shouldn't of done that, it was really mean and I'm sorry." He said giving a small bow. Obito blinked stunned and gulped.

"Uh …. thanks …" Obito said and looked at Naru slightly, she stood there smiling.

"I'm sorry Naru." Kakashi said, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his and Obito's neck with a giggle.

"It's okay boys!" She said and giggled as she walked in with them.

They walked into the academy and Naru made them sit with each other and she sat between them.

They chatted quietly before their sensei walked in with a stack of papers signaling there was a test today.

"Good morning everyone!" He said.

"Morning!" They replied.

"Today, instead of just lessons, we're going to have some spars and tests." He said, a few groaned, Obito whined and put his head down on the table, Naru giggled and nudged him, he sighed.

They waited quietly as their sensei passed out the papers and stood up at the front.

"Begin, when you finish flip it over and wait quietly." He said, they began their exams.

-*o*-In the Hokage office-*o*-

Minato walked down the hall and blinked as he looked at Sakumo who was about to knock on the door.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back." Sakumo said.

"Yeah, just got back yesterday, you got a mission?"

"No, I was summoned here. You?"

"Same." He said, Sakumo nodded and knocked on the door and opened it.

"Sakumo, Minato, come in." Hiruzen said, both walked in and crouched bowing to him in respect.

"I called you both here for some important news that concerns the both of you." He said.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Naru will be graduating early." He said, both blinked in shock and looked up at their leader.

"What?" Minato asked.

"I have received numerous reports that both of your children are years beyond their classmates, I am actually heading there now to observe their spars and such, if they do well, then I will hold a small graduation exam and pass them." He said, both blinked and looked at each other.

"Okay …." They said.

"You have concerns?"

"Well, it's just … hokage-sama, they are 6 years old." Minato said.

"They're living up to their heritage." He said, Minato and Sakumo smirked. "Come with me and look over their exams, if you are not fully satisfied and neither am I, we will keep them in for a while longer." He said, both nodded and stood as he walked out and they followed.

"Are you sure about this?" Minato whispered, Sakumo shrugged.

"We'll see." He said.

They walked to the academy and slipped in and headed to a smaller classroom that was empty, Hurizen pulled out two large files. "These here are your kids test score." He said, they grabbed papers and looked through them taking note of all the A's, the excellent notes on the papers and their rankings.

"Wow." Both muttered quietly.

Loud chattering sounded as the kids were led outside for some spars. "Let's go see." Sarutobi said, they walked up to the top floor and looked from the windows.

They spotted the class outside in the cleared area, the sensei stood to the side with a clipboard in his hand. Minato and Sakumo smirked as they saw Naru talking to Kakashi and Obito.

"Okay students!" The sensei called. "Today we will be working on our throws and then spars." He said.

"Up first Kakashi." He said, the boy walked forward as the girls squealed and cheered for him, Obito huffed sticking his nose up, Naru bumped him, he sighed and watched.

Kakashi took his 10 shuriken in hand and closed his eyes letting out a breath of air before he threw them, each hit the different targets perfectly.

The girls screamed louder than before, Obito frowned looking over at Rin, she was clapping with a blush, he sighed with a frown.

"I'm next!" He said walking forward suddenly, Kakashi blinked a few times but moved out of the way.

"Obito-"

"HAH!" He said throwing his 10 shuriken instantly, they blinked as the shuriken everywhere but the targets, Obito blinked as he looked over at his sensei who was cowering in fear with one shuriken lodged in his clipboard and the others next to his head in the fence, Obito gulped.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" He snarled in anger, Obito stuttered and looked as everyone began to laugh at him, Naru sighed looking down.

"Nice." Kakashi said.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled and stomped back into the crowd, Kakashi shrugged and walked back into the crowd.

"He's doing well." Hiruzen commented about Kakashi, Sakumo nodded with a smile.

"Seems like he's got a rival though." Minato said, both nodded as they watched Obito frown at Kakashi and Naru try to intervene and stop it.

"Naru!" Sensei called, she nodded and walked forward and got her shuriken, she held them and let out a breath, she spun around suddenly and the sensei called out in shock, she turned right away and let them go, each hit the targets perfectly putting a nice size crack in them, he blinked in shock and marked it down.

Naru smiled and walked back over and smirked, Obito stared at her in shock, she giggled, Kakashi shook his head.

"Showoff." He whispered.

"Yep!" She agreed with a giggle.

Once the other students went through he paired them off against each other for the spars. "Kakashi and Obito." He said.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Minato said, Sakumo nodded with a smile.

Both stood across from each other making the sign for confrontation.

"Begin!" Sensei said and moved back.

Both slid back a little before Obito swung, Kakashi blocked with his elbow and kicked up, Obito slid to the side a little and stepped back before coming at Kakashi full force, Kakashi dropped to the ground trying to kick Obito's legs from under him, but he jumped in the air and landed to the side, Kakashi jumped and swung his fist and Obito dodged again. Kakashi and Obito continued throwing blows but both blocked, Obito went to kick his head and Kakashi swung his leg making Obito lose his balance slightly before he came back with a full swing, Kakashi dodged and landed a hit to Obito's head.

Everyone watched in silence and shock as both boys sparred.

Kakashi swung at Obito's head and grunted as Obito ducked before kicking up into Kakashi's stomach, he hit the ground and laid there shaking in pain. Obito smiled and ran at him and punched down on Kakashi's stomach again but let out a cry of shock as smoke shot up and a log laid in his place.

"Oh! He's already got Kawarimi no Jutsu down eh?" Sakumo said with pride, Minato smiled at him and Hurizen chuckled.

Obito grunted as Kakashi stood behind with him a kunai pointed at his throat.

"Stop right there!" Sensei said, Kakashi pulled back putting the weapon away before holding his hand out to Obito, he took it and looked up at Rin, she was staring in shock before he looked away.

"Good job Kakashi, good job Obito." Sensei said.

Naru smiled at both as they came back standing there. "That was good Obito." She said, he frowned and stared at the ground, she frowned and watched as Obito looked up at Rin before looking down.

Naru POV

I looked at Obito who was so upset for some reason. "That was really good Obito." I said and touched his shoulder, but he continued to frown at the ground before glancing up, I followed his line of sight and saw it at Nohara Rin, he looked back down with a blush. Did he like her? But it did make sense, he had always been pining for her attention like she had for Kakashi's. I sighed quietly and frowned trying to think of something to do for my friend.

I let out a grunt and looked over at Kakashi who had elbowed me, I realized I was called up. I walked up and stood in the center as one of the girls came up, who was a little bigger than me and had tried, key word tried to push me around when I first joined because I was around Kakashi, but I soon proved I wasn't someone to mess with!

I stood across from her and made the sign before sensei called for us to begin, I pushed forward and so did she, I swung my fist and she blocked, she did the same and I blocked, we pushed against each other slightly, before I glanced down to see her knee come up, I kicked up and flipped over her and kicked at her back, she stumbled forward and hit the ground, I turned and watched, she spun around with a kunai in her hand and swiped, I backed up dodging the swipes, she did a low swing kick and it caught my knee making my leg buckle, I fell back but caught myself on my hands, she jumped towards me, I kicked up and the kunai came from her hand and hit the ground, I lifted my other leg and wrapped both around her leg and shoved off causing her to fall again, she grunted and grabbed my leg, I struggled to get free, I felt my ankle pop and hissed in pain.

Sensei walked forward, my foot throbbed harshly but I used the other and kicked down, she cried out and let me go, I jumped back on one foot hopping a little, I sighed as she came towards me, I jumped in the air over her and she turned and kicked at my stomach, I hit the ground and skidded a little, I looked at her. She was going all out on me, I knew it was because of jealousy over Kakashi.

She tackled me to the ground before I smirked as she pinned me down, she looked at me confused before she gasped as my clone stood behind her with the discarded kunai from earlier, she gulped.

"Stop!" Sensei said, she got off me and I hobbled up a little. "Good job. Go to the nurses office." He said, I nodded and hobbled past, Kakashi grabbed my arm and helped me walk.

"That was going too far." He said with a frown, I shrugged slightly.

"Oh well." I said and chuckled, he shook his head with a frown.

"Oh, what happened Naru?" The nurse said.

"I heard my ankle pop." I said and sat on the bed, she pulled my shoe off and examined it before pouring green medical chakra in it, I sighed in relief.

"How is that?"

"Much better!" I said and smiled and rotated my foot and stood on it.

"It just popped, nothing to serious." She said, I nodded and pulled my shoe back on before walking out with Kakashi.

"So, why do you think we had this today? We just had one last week." He said.

"Dunno." I shrugged and sighed. "It's better than classwork."

"True." He said, we walked out and joined the class watching the last few spar before sensei let us go in to wait for the lunch and recess bell to ring.

Normal POV

The bell rang and everyone began to gather their lunches or money to head out. "Hold it!" Sensei called. "Naru and Kakashi stay behind." He said, both blinked and sat down as everyone left and the sensei shut the door. "Come down here." He said, they walked down and stood in the front.

"Did we do something sensei?" Naru questioned.

"Well, in a way yes." He said. "In the time you have been in the academy, you both have excelled beyond our expectations." He said. "And so, that's why we decided to give you both the genin exam and if you pass, you will be promoted to genin rank." He said with a proud smile.

"Really!?" Naru asked and looked at Kakashi, he was in shock but a small smile was visible through his mask.

"So, come with me and we'll let you take the last exam."

"Last? But what about the others?" Naru questioned.

"We already did them." Kakashi said. "That target practice, spar and test was the first three exams." He said.

"Show off." Naru muttered, he smirked.

"Correct, now we will be testing you on your ninjutsu." He said.

"Naru wait in this room, Kakashi, you're first." He said and opened the door, Naru walked into the room and sat in the chair waiting, Kakashi followed their sensei to a room, he walked in and blinked as he saw Hurizen standing behind a desk with two other jounin, he walked to the center of the room and stood there.

-*o*-With Naru-*o*-

Naru sighed as she shook her leg sitting still, she looked at the clock, they had separated 10 minutes ago.

"Psst!" She looked around. "Psst! Naru!" She turned to the window and saw Asuma standing at the window, she got up and walked over.

"Hey." She said and smiled.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"We're taking our genin exams."

"What!? Seriously?" He said, she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Kakashi is taking it now." She said.

"Whoa." he said, she giggled then gasped as steps sounded.

"Gotta go!" she said and ran to her seat, Asuma disappeared, the door opened and their sensei came in and waved Naru along, she jumped up and walked out with him.

Naru walked into the room seeing Kakashi sitting in a seat by the side window, Hiruzen at the desk with the others.

"Hello Naru-chan."

"Hello Hokage-sama." She said and bowed.

"By now you should know a good amount of jutsu's. I want to test you and see what you know." He said, she nodded. " _Henge_." He said, Naru blinked before focusing, smoke enveloped her body, it cleared and a copy of Hiruzen stood there. "Good." He said, she released it and blinked.

" _Kawarimi no jutsu._ " Sensei said and pulled out a kunai, Naru focused before he threw the jutsu, she disappeared and a chair was in her place with the kunai embedded in it.

She walked back up and stood there, they all just stared, she blinked a few times before looking at Kakashi for some help, he stared at her blankly, she frowned before focusing. " _Kai!_ " She said, it disappeared, Kakashi did as well and they were smiling at her.

"Very good." She grinned brightly. "Let's see your _Fuin_." He said and placed a scroll on the desk with a series of weapons, she focused touched over the weapon on the scroll and it disappeared with the kanji for seal on it scroll. "And unseal." He said, she touched it again and it reappeared.

"And do this." He said and placed a kunai with a tag wrapped around the handle, it began to disappear, Naru stuttered before unrolling it carefully and touched the seal, it stopped and she sighed.

"Very good, now _Bunshin no jutsu._ " He said.

"Uh." Naru sighed and looked down.

"What is it Naru?"

"For some reason, I can't get that jutsu down, my Kaa-chan has been helping me but I just can't do it, so my Tou-chan gave me an alternative! Can I do that?" She asked.

"What is it?" Hurizen asked, she smiled and made a half tiger sign with both hands before crossing them making a T, she smirked. Smoke shot out and three clones of Naru stood there. "Is that-"

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ " Naru said with a large grin.

"Excellent." Hiruzen said.

Naru grinned even larger and shook, Hiruzen turned and pulled out a hitai-ate that was blue and the straps were longer than normal, she walked up and took it and tied it on her forehead.

"Congratulations, you are an official Konohagakure genin." He said. "Kakashi is waiting in the hall." He said, Naru giggled before running to the door and jumping in the air.

"YAHOO!" She screamed making them laugh.

Naru burst from the room and looked at Kakashi sitting in a chair, he looked at her, a blue hitai-ate tied on his head.

"Congratulations." He said.

"And you! Now let's go!" She said looping her arm in his, they walked to the door and pushed it open, all of their classmates stood there whispering as they walked out.

"No way!"

"Wow!"

"So cool!"

"Great!"

Both heard their classmates say, the girls cheered louder for Kakashi, Obito ran up.

"You passed?!" He asked, Naru smiled and nodded. "Whoa." He said and looked down.

"You can do it Obito." She said and smiled. "You'll be wearing a hitai-ate just like this shortly." She said.

"Well- ouch!" Kakashi started before Naru elbowed him.

"Teme." Obito sneered. "Congratulations Naru." He said, she smiled at him.

"Not gonna congratulate me?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." He said sticking his nose in the air, Kakashi shrugged, the bell for class rang and they began to walk in.

"We'll see ya!" Naru said and took Kakashi's hand. "Come on! Let's go tell our Tou-chans!" She said, Kakashi nodded and both ran from the yard.

-*o*-At Naru's house-*o*-

"I guarantee you Naru will come bursting in any second now." Minato said with a smile, Sakumo snorted but nodded, Kushina giggled.

The door handle turned before the door came flying open and Naru burst in dragging Kakashi with her.

"YAHOO!" She screamed. "WE'RE GENIN!" She said, Kakashi grunted as he fell slightly and gave Naru a gentle glare.

"Congratulations!" Minato said, Naru giggled letting Kakashi go and tackled Minato, he cried out in shock as he fell from his seat, she hugged him tight, he chuckled and returned it.

"Are you gonna take me on your mission like ya promised?!"

"Whoa! You just became a genin!"

"So! You promised when I became a genin, you'd take me on a mission!" She said.

"When did I do that?" He asked.

"Let's see, she was four." Kushina said, Minato looked at her, Naru gave him a foxy grin. "She snuck out of the village with you on your border patrol mission, and when you caught her, she kept trying until you said and I quote 'If you stay home and listen, as soon as you become a genin, I will take you out on a mission with me, I promise!'" Kushina said, Minato sighed.

"Thanks Kushina." He said and sighed. "Alright, alright I guess so." He said.

"Kakashi too!" She said, he stuttered then sighed.

"Fine." He said, she giggled, he sat up and got up holding her, she smiled and hugged him.

"How about we go celebrate." Sakumo said.

"YEAH!" Naru cheered and they headed out together.


	2. Growing up

**Chapter 2: Growing?**

Naru stood across from Kakashi, both stood in their ready stance with their hands balled up fists in front of them, they bounced on their feet quickly before they shot towards each other, Naru swung her right fist and Kakashi blocked with his left hand and he did the same with his right hand and Naru blocked with her left hand. She quickly closed her left hand over his right one and he followed and both pushed against each other, the ground pushing up from their pressure.

A foxy grin spread over Naru's face, Kakashi looked confused, she moved her right hand on his wrist, he grunted as she used his strength to flip both of them to the side and he hit the ground with a 'uff!', Naru flipped up in the air above him and put her hand on his neck, he blinked a few times and she gave a foxy grin again.

Clapping sounded and both looked to see their fathers watching from the side.

"Excellent job." Sakumo said, Naru smiled and stepped back from him and held her hand out, he took it and a grin appeared which she could barely see, he yanked her down, she yelped and hit the grass before he pounced and pinned her to the ground, she blinked a few times before glaring with a huff at him.

"Very good." Minato said, Kakashi smiled and got up and backed up, Naru huffed and got up dusting herself off.

"Good enough to get a mission?" Naru asked, Minato sighed rolling his eyes.

"Naru."  
"But you promised!"  
"My missions have been far to dangerous! You've only been genin for a week!" He said. "And on top of that-"  
"Minato-san." An anbu said jumping down, he looked.

"Yes?"  
"Hokage-sama wants to speak with you and Sakumo-san." He said.

"Yes." Both said, and the anbu disappeared.

"Both of you head home." Minato said, Naru pouted but stomped past with a huff, Minato sighed and shook his head.

"You're in big trouble..." Sakumo said teasing him, Minato glared at him.

"I know." He said and sighed. "She's got her mothers temper and sneakiness." He said and sighed.

"And your looks and determination, she'll make a hell of a ninja."  
"What about your clone!" Minato said.

"If both of them become partners, which they pretty much are... they'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"I don't think Naru would have it any other way." Minato said, both laughed as they walked up to the hokage building and knocked on the door.

"Enter." They walked into the office and bowed to him. "Minato and Sakumo, good." He said.

"Is there a mission?"  
"No, well, not exactly." He said. "I called you here because of your kids." He said, both blinked. "Since your kids are so close, they both are going to be partners and will most of the time take missions together, you both can be their sensei's." He said, both nodded with a smirk on their face. "So, tomorrow morning bring them in for their first missions, 10am." He said, both nodded. "Dismissed and good luck." He said, both bowed and walked out of the building.

"So … how should we tell them?" Sakumo asked.

"Maybe have some fun …." Minato said with a smirk, Sakumo rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because your plans always work out." He said and walked away smirking at Minato's whining 'hey!'.

Both walked to Minato's house to see both kids helping Kushina set the table.

"We're back!" Minato said, they all gave a 'Hi!' before getting back to helping out.

"So you two..." Minato said, both looked at him blinking. "You both better get some sleep, cause you have a busy day tomorrow." He said.

"What!?" Naru asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"You will find out in the morning." He said, Naru frowned with a glare, but he simply smiled at her, she huffed and walked away from him.

"You're just asking for it." Sakumo said.

"Supper is ready!" Kushina called, they walked in and sat together eating before Sakumo took Kakashi home promising to see them in the morning.

-*o*-

"Wake up!" Minato said into Naru's face, she looked at him shocked and scared, he grinned at her, she moaned and looked at the clock.

"Tou-chan!" She whined.

"No, no! Ninja's don't get to sleep in." He said, she fixed him with a nasty glare, he smiled and headed to the door. "Get up." He said, she huffed and reluctantly pulled herself out of her warm bed.

40 minutes later Naru came down awake and dressed, Minato stood at the bottom of the steps making a 'tsk tsk' sound shaking his head.

"What?" She asked.

"You took far too long." He said, she rolled her eyes and walked past, Minato smiled as she ate breakfast before pulling her shoes on and her weapon pouch on her thigh.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"You are meeting your sensei and such." He said, Naru lit up.

"Really!? Who? Who is it?!" She asked.

"You'll have to find out." He said, she huffed.

"Fine.." She said, Minato chuckled.

"Let's go." He said.

Naru walked behind her dad, she frowned trying to think of what he was up to exactly. She looked at his back and sighed. _'I'll catch up! I promise Tou-chan!'_ She thought.

What everyone could see was Naru worked hard to make her father proud of her, he was always proud but ever since she was 4 and saw him in action she became obsessed with her father and swore she would be an amazing ninja just like her father.

"Okay." Minato said turning, Naru blinked a few times and smiled. "Head into the training grounds and follow your instructions." He said, she looked at him confused.

"Why?"  
"Just do it!" He said, she frowned then nodded.

"Okay." She said and walked up and leaned up and Minato bent down as she gave him a kiss. "Bye Tou-chan!" She said and walked in, Minato chuckled and disappeared to watch how his daughter would fare against his idea and how Kakashi would fare was well.

Naru POV

I frowned as I walked into the training grounds after saying goodbye to Tou-chan, I saw a note attached to the post in the center, I looked at it and began to read the note.

As a ninja you must be able to locate, disable traps and get a target. Find the five targets. To locate them you must use the five basics.

What I learned in the academy? I frowned going over what I remember, the five basics? I sighed with a deep frown before it clicked. The five basic elements! Water, fire, earth, lightning, and air! I giggled and ran into the woods quickly looking for the first trap. Something seemed off instantly so I began to think again. I knew all the jutsu styles, but which ones! I sighed and focused. _'Kai!'_ I said in my mind and watched the area around me melted away and I blinked as a large weapon was pointed towards my head, if I had taken four more steps I would have been impaled! I sighed in relief and found the note hanging from the tree, I jumped up and grabbed it. A weird shape was on it, I sighed in annoyance as I continued on carefully keeping my chakra up to make sure there was no more genjutsu hidden traps anywhere, this sensei was no joke!

It took me an hour before I got to my last note, I was scratched and bruised up and my temper was rising quickly. So far I had gone through genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and shurikenjutsu! Nothing to do with the elements! I sighed as I looked at the papers, none of it made sense!

Suddenly I heard some crunching in the brush, I froze, this had to be the last challenge! I yelled and pounced at the sound, I heard a yelp as I tackled the person down and we rolled around in the dirt before I pinned them down.

"Naru!?" I looked at Kakashi, he was just as beaten up as me.

"Kakashi?!" I said and sat up, he followed.

"What are you doing here?!" We both said at the same times. "I'm here to meet my sensei! Stop that!" We continued at the same time, I sighed and slapped my hand over his mouth, he protested slightly.

"I am here to meet my new sensei!" I said and removed my hands and he sighed.

"I am here to meet my new sensei!" He said.

"That's weird, did your Tou-chan bring you here?"  
"Yeah." He said, I sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"It's our Tou-chans." I said. " _They're_ our sensei." I said, he sighed and slumped, I looked around then a foxy grin came across my face.  
"What?" He asked confused.

"Wanna have some fun?" I asked, he looked at me nervous, I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" I said laughing.

-*o*-With Minato and Sakumo-*o*-

Normal POV

Minato and Sakumo sat at the wooden post waiting for their kids to arrive.

"You don't think we went too far do ya?" Sakumo asked.

"No..." Minato said and shifted doubting it himself. "We watched them for the more dangerous ones right?" He asked.

"What about the combination test?" Sakumo asked. "You set that up." He said.

"I didn't make it too hard-" He was cut off by a scream, both jumped and took off towards the scream, they arrived in the clearing looking around for the kids, Minato disabled the trap and sighed.  
"Wait-" Sakumo was cut off by a water jutsu smashing into him and Minato both knocking them from their feet and to the ground.

They looked up and saw Naru and Kakashi standing on a branch looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Not funny Tou-chan!" Naru said, he chuckled and got up, Sakumo followed and sighed shaking out like a dog soaking Minato more making them laugh.

"Okay, okay. I deserved that. I should know not to prank my daughter." He said ringing his shirt out and sighed, both genin jumped down in front of them.

"So who's who's sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"We're both your sensei's." Minato said.

"We'll both be teaching you what we know perfecting you both." Sakumo said, Naru grinned.

"COOL!" She said and jumped in the air. "I'll leave you in the dust Tou-chan!" She said, Minato stuttered then chuckled.  
"Oh really little one?" He said, Naru smiled at him wiggling in place.

"So when is our first mission?" Kakashi asked, Minato checked the time.

"Actually right now." He said. "We gotta meet Hokage-sama now to get our mission." He said.

"WHOO-HOO!" Naru said jumping and ran past them dragging Kakashi with her, he stuttered and soon kept up with her and both parents followed them.

-*o*-

"A D-RANK!?" Naru snarled, Minato sighed as Naru snarled at Hurizen who tried to give them a D-rank mission.

"Yes Naru-chan, you are a fresh genin and genin get D-ranks. Until you become a chunin or prove you can handle a higher mission you will be having D's." Hurizen said, Naru huffed and got ready to retort before Minato slapped his hand over her mouth and hauled her up against him holding her tight.  
"She'll be happy to take a D-rank until she is ready. Thank you Hokage-sama." He said smiling, Sakumo chuckled and took the scroll while Minato rushed out of the office with his struggling daughter.

"Are you insane!?" He said shaking her.

"I want a harder mission!"  
"Don't you remember I said I'd take you on a mission with me! But you have to lose your attitude! Hokage-sama could make sure you have only D-ranks for the rest of your life with that attitude!" He said, she frowned and huffed. "I mean it Naru, lose the attitude." He said, she huffed and sighed.

"Fine." She muttered and turned away muttering quietly, Minato shook his head at his daughter but couldn't keep the smile from his face.

-o0o-

Two weeks passed quickly for Kakashi and Naru both. They took D-rank mission nearly everyday setting records on the tasks being finished quickly making a name for themselves.

Today both genin had a babysitting job for Ikkaku and Kohari Umino while they were in a meeting they had Naru and Kakashi babysitting their four year old son Iruka.

"Iruka! Where are you?" Naru called loudly walking around the yard, Kakashi sat on the porch watching claiming he 'didn't play with kids' even though Naru pointed out he was a kid himself.

A small giggle sounded and Naru smiled, she made a clone and had it look around while she slipped around back and saw Iruka hiding in a bush watching the clone, she ran up.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled and picking the boy up, he squealed and laughed thrashing, she giggled and tickled his sides, he screamed and giggled, Naru ran out and fell to the ground with him, he giggled and sat on her stomach.

"Naru!" He said and laughed.

"Iruka!" He gasped as he saw his mother at the door, Kakashi stood up.

"Mommy!" He yelled jumping off of Naru and running full speed to his mom plowing into her, she chuckled and picked him up and hugged him.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah! I had lots of fun!" He said and laughed. "Can Naru come over again?" He asked.

"Maybe. We'll see." She said, Naru came up panting hard and laughed as she stood there. "Thank you both." She said and smiled.

"No problem, it was fun." Naru said, she nodded.

"At least I know who to request now." She said, Naru chuckled and nodded.

"Bye bye Iruka." She said.

"Bye bye!" He said waving, she chuckled and walked out with Kakashi and headed to the hokage tower so they could be paid.

"So let's see what number was that?" Naru asked.

"Number 8." He said indicating the amount of D-ranks they had done already.

"Soon. Very soon." Naru said and sighed.

All genin had to have total of 20 D-rank missions before they were eligible for the chunin exams, both genin would love to simply take all 20 at once but the Hokage forbid them from doing that, it was a mission every other day.

"Well, now what do we do?" She asked, Kakashi shrugged a little.

"Torture your Tou-chan until he takes us on the mission?"  
"Yes!" Naru said, Kakashi chuckled a little.

Both genin reported in and received their pay and headed out, Naru passed the ramen stand, she began to sniff and walk as if on air being pulled by the smell alone into the stand, Kakashi groaned and walked in with her, she sat on the stool practically drooling over the ramen.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course!" Naru said. "Sit." She said, he sighed and plopped down and got some ramen with her.

-*o*-

"You want to take them both?"

"Yes sir, I made the mistake of promising my daughter to keep her in the village and now she wont let me live it down."

"Minato..." Hurizen chuckled, Minato sighed rubbing his head.

"So, I wondered if there was a simple C-rank that I could take both on?"

"I believe I have one." He said rummaging through his scrolls. "Here." He said. "It's a simple escort of the royal Diamayo family. It should provide an easy challenge." Hurizen said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Minato said bowing then took the scroll.

"Be careful, good luck." He said.

"Yes sir!" He said and walked out with a bow.

Minato walked into his house, he was greeted by Kushina holding a cup of water looking at his daughter laying on the couch and Kakashi sitting next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Someone went overboard on her ramen." Kushina said. "She's made herself sick." Naru moaned and laid on the couch.

"Naru." He said.

"Ugh." She responded and sighed. "I'm gonna sleep for the next two days."

"Really?" Minato asked.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Oh then, Kakashi, I guess it's just you and me going on this **C-rank** mission." He said.

"What?!" Naru snarled sitting up. "No way! I'm going too!" She said.

"Then you're going to start learning portions." He said. "Do you understand? And stop spending all your money on ramen." He said.

"Yes sir." She pouted, Kakashi chuckled quietly until she punched him, he hissed with a pout.

"So what's the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Escorting the Diamayo family to the city." He said. "We leave tomorrow morning, you better get some rest." He said.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said. "I'll see ya in the morning." He said and walked out.

-*o*-

Naru yawned widely as she sat down at the table, she dropped her bag to the floor and bit into her breakfast. Minato came down with a smile and grabbed some coffee sipping at it. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" She said with her mouth full, he chuckled and sighed.

"You understand you have to listen to what I say and make sure your attitude is nonexistent." He said, she looked down then nodded.

"Yes sir." She said, he smiled.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Kakashi came in with his pack on.

"Morning Kashi."  
"Hi sensei." He said and smiled, Minato smiled.

"You eaten?"  
"No. I'm not hungry."

"Sit and eat." He said, Kakashi sighed and grabbed some breakfast and ate.

"So what exactly are we doing?"  
"We will be heading to the Diamayo's house and escorting them from there to Keshi." He said. "It's simple, but they are rich and there is a risk of bandits." He said. "It could happen, it could not." He said and shrugged. "It comes with the mission." He said, both nodded.  
"Well, I'm ready!" Naru said swallowing her food, Kakashi followed and stood up.

"Hold it." Kushina said, they paused as she pulled out bags of food from the fridge, Minato smiled and took them and gave her a kiss, Naru followed and kissed her, Kakashi took the bag, Kushina gave him a kiss making him blush, she giggled. "Have fun! Be safe!" She called waving.

They walked out of the village and started their trek to the large house that was located in the woods northeast of Konoha.

They traveled through the woods using chakra in their feet as Minato instructed them to do so, Naru smiled as she jumped through the woods.

"This is so much better than running!" She said jumping, she closed her eyes as she jumped, she cried out catching a vine and got tangled, Minato looked at her with a sigh as she struggled before getting free and smiled at him. "Sorry Tou-chan." She said, he sighed.

"Pay attention, although it is a C-rank, it can still be dangerous." He said.

"Yes sir." She said and nodded.

"Let's go, move faster." He said, they nodded and set off quicker than before.

Naru frowned slightly as she followed her dad, Kakashi jumped next to her and smiled, she gave him a half one before glancing down before letting out a sigh and continuing on, Kakashi frowned slightly.

It took them a total of three hours before they arrived to the large building that was built for the Diamayo and his family.

Minato knocked on the door, a servant opened the door and looked at him.  
"Namikaze Minato and team here to escort his lord Diamayo." He said.

"Ah yes, please come in." He said opening the door farther, Minato walked in and both followed him. "Please wait here while I alert him." The servant said before he disappeared down the hall, Minato stood ready.

An older male came out dressed in some fancy robes with gaudy necklaces, rings and more on, he walked up.

"Namikaze Minato, welcome." He said, Minato bowed.  
"Thank you sir." He said.

"I trust my wife and I will be in good hands while we travel?"  
"Yes sir, we will protect you with our lives." He said, The Fire Diamayo looked at Naru and Kakashi before looking back at Minato a little irked.

"Children?"  
"I assure you Diamayo-sama, they are **more** than qualified to protect you. They both graduated years ahead of their year-mates, I am their sensei."

"Well, alright then." He said. "Hello, what is your name?" He asked Naru.

"Namikaze Naru sir!" She said.  
"Oh! Your daughter?" He asked, Minato nodded. "And you?"  
"Hatake Kakashi."  
"Hatake? As is Hatake Sakumo?"  
"My father." Kakashi said.

"Well, maybe I will be in good hands after all." He said and chuckled, Minato smiled slightly. "I will get my wife and we will head out, the carriage is already packed."

"Whoo-hoo! Honey!" A sickly sweet voice sounded, they watched a younger woman that was curvy come down wearing even more gaudy clothing and jewelry than the Fire Diamayo.

"Shijimi sweetie, our team is here and ready to set off." He said.

"Oh?" She asked and walked up to Minato and leaned in his face, he blinked a few times. "Namikaze Minato? Oh! I've heard so much! I've wanted to meet you for a long time!" She said shaking his hand, he blinked and shook as she shook his hand.

"Th... thank you ma'am." He said and pulled his hand free.

"So, you're escorting us?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him, he gulped.

"Yes ma'am."  
"Don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound old!" She said. "Call me Shijimi." She said, he glanced around.

"Yes." He said, she looked at him expectantly. "Shijimi ….-sama." He said, she frowned before looking down and saw Naru.

"AW! And who is this little cutie pie!" She asked pinching Naru's cheek, she cried out in pain. "There is no way such a cute little girl can be a big bad ninja! Oh no, no no!" She said, Naru's eye twitched slightly, Kakashi snickered quietly, she glared and got ready to retort before she saw her father giving her a 'don't you dare' look, she sighed and put a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am, I am a ninja, I'm Namikaze Naru."

"Oh! She's so cute and polite, she's had a good up bringing." She said, Minato smiled, she looked at Kakashi. "Oh my! This team is just much too cute!" She said.

"Hello, I am Hatake Kaka- ouch!" He cried out as she pinched both of his cheeks harshly, he thrashed before pulling away rubbing his cheeks in shock.

"Hatake? Oh! Are you related to Hatake Sakumo?" She asked, he sighed.

"My father." He said, she squealed louder making them flinch.

"Come along dear! We are late!" Her husband said pulling her out the door as she kept calling them cute and was blowing kisses at them.

Naru and Kakashi both slumped, Minato sighed and walked forward. "Let's go." He said.

"Well this mission sucks." Naru muttered, Kakashi nodded slightly as they walked out and saw the carriage that all white with gold trimming and gold wheels, two horse that had the same gold and white harnesses on them, behind that was another carriage that same design but this had many bags and supplies strapped to it and filled it, the Diamayo and his wife climbed in the first one, a worker who was the driver climbed in front and they set out, Minato walked on the side of the first one, Naru was on the same side next to the supply carriage and Kakashi was on the other side staying next to both.

"So Minato-kun.." Shijimi purred leaning out the window, he looked at her. "How did a ninja so young become so famous?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'm not famous-"  
"Yes you are! The last team we had was raving about you!" She said, Minato blinked.

"Oh, well okay." He said. "I'm just loyal to my village and I'd protect it with my life."  
"So noble!" She said fanning herself and tried to motion that she was melting, Minato chuckled a little and gulped.

Naru looked at Kakashi and silently snickered with him at seeing her dad so uncomfortable, she had only seen her mother be able to make her father squirm like this.

 _'Just wait until Kaa-chan hears about this!'_ She thought and laughed, Minato looked back at her as if hearing her thoughts, he slowed down and bent down.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed before moving back up, she frowned with a glare.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, their journey continued until Lady Shijimi called for them to stop so they could sleep much to her husbands pleas of continuing.

They stopped in a clearing and made up camp for the night, with a large tent being set up for the Diamayo and his wife, they made a fire so their supper could be fixed for them all, they ate quickly.

Naru sighed as she went to crawl into her tent so she could get some rest as her father instructed, Minato was planning to make a clone to stay up with Naru and Kakashi both when it was their watch while he got some rest while still being able to help.

"Naru dear." Lady Shijimi said, she looked and stood up.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Come with me!" She said and grabbed her wrist and dragged her off before she could say anything. Kakashi looked at Minato who shrugged and sat by the fire, Kakashi sat next to him and stared at the fire.

"What's on your mind?" Minato asked, Kakashi looked at him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Yeah right Kakashi, I know you, what's going on?" He asked.

"I dunno, I wanna make a name for myself, I'm known as Sakumo Hatake's kid." He said and sighed. "It's kind of a ego damper." He said, Minato chuckled.

"Maybe it's something we'll work on once this mission is over."  
"Really?" He asked.

"Sure." Minato said and smiled, Kakashi nodded eagerly.

They heard a small shuffle and turned, Minato began to laugh along with Kakashi as they stared at Naru.

She was in a pink dress, her lips were bright pink and had purple eyeshadow on, her nails were painted pink, and her hair was curled and pulled into pigtails, she glared at them as their laughter continued, she flared her chakra more and they stopped laughing slowly.

"It's not funny!" She snarled.

"Oh but you look so cute sweetie." Minato said, she snarled at him and walked into the tent and zipped it shut.

Naru POV

I ripped the horrid outfit off of me quickly and ripped it to shreds and sighed with a pout. I still heard Tou-chan and Kakashi's chuckles. It wasn't funny! It hurt in all truth, I was a ninja, I wanted to be seen as a ninja but how could I when this junk happened!? She had dragged me in the tent spouting that she always wanted a daughter but wasn't quite ready yet and I would have to do and before I could even protest she had me dressed in this junk! I sighed and wiped my face clean and changed into my pajamas and crawled into my sleeping bag, the tent opened.

"Naru?" Tou-chan's voice said, I closed my eyes tight. "I know you're awake." He said, I could hear the amusement in his voice, but it wasn't funny! "Sweetie." He said.

"Leave me alone!" I said and covered my head with my pillow.

"Come on! I was teasing." He said, I didn't respond, he sighed. "Okay." He said and walked back out I sniffled quietly and went to sleep so no one could bother me until my shift.

-*o*-

Normal POV

The next day Naru still refused to speak to her father and stayed far away from Lady Shijimi, she walked silently.

They passed through a small ravine, Naru glanced to the side when something caught her eye, suddenly a large band of bandits appeared running down. Naru growled and ran forward stopping in front of two of them.  
"What a cutie pie." The one taunted, she growled and launched up in the air and brought her leg down harshly on his head, he cried out and hit the ground.

"Anyone else?" She growled, two jumped on her, she cried out struggling to get free from them.

"Naru!" She heard her father yell out as he fought against two bandits, she used her size against them and slid out, she jumped back and threw a bunch of kunai at them, they flinched then laughed as they each missed and landed around them.

"You need to go back home girly!" He called, she smirked and closed her hands into fists, the wires gleamed in the sunlight before they wrapped around the bandits tight causing them to smack into each other and knock themselves out.

Naru smirked standing there. "You need to go back home." She said and turned away to head down to the carriage.

"Naru!" Kakashi called from the top of the other carriage, she turned and cried out as she was met with a heel to the face, she hit the ground and rolled along the slight incline, she moaned and passed out.

Minato snarled and appeared behind the bandit as he walked toward Naru, Minato slit his throat. "Don't touch my daughter." He growled lowly before jumping to his daughter and picked her up. Her eye was already swelling shut, her nose was bleeding and so was her lip, he sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt too badly.

"Oh! Is she okay?" Lady Shijimi asked leaning over his shoulder looking at her.

"She will be." He said. "Kakashi give me your first aid pack." He said, the boy nodded and pulled it out so Minato could tend to Naru's wounds.

-o0o-

The rest of the trip ended rather dull, no one had attacked again, Naru remained unconscious for an hour and a half before she woke up in pain but refused to talk to anyone upset with herself that she was careless.

As they dropped the Diamayo off in the city and was paid, Naru walked in front of her father and Kakashi.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Minato asked, she gritted her teeth.

"I'm fine!" She bit out before jumping in the trees and taking off, Minato sighed.

"Shouldn't you -" Kakashi went to ask.

"I have her marked." He said and chuckled. "She's like her mother, she needs time to cool down before you even attempt to talk again." He said. "And besides, this gives us time to talk about your training." He said, Kakashi nodded.

Naru POV

I cried and wiped my tears from my eyes as I jumped through the trees leaving Kakashi and my father behind, none of this was funny or okay! This was my one chance to prove to Tou-chan that I could handle myself and harder missions and instead I get humiliated again and again. It hurt, especially seeing how much Kakashi was getting along with Tou-chan. Don't get me wrong I didn't really have a problem with him getting along with Tou-chan, but it seemed like Tou-chan was giving him more attention than me and it may sound selfish but oh well! It hurt!

Kakashi and Tou-chan caught up to me after a while and we traveled in mostly silence back to Konoha, we walked in and the guards at the gates marked it down.

"Why don't you two head home and I'll be there in a bit. Kakashi don't forget training."  
"Yes sir." He said and we walked down the road.

"What training?" I asked, he blinked obviously shocked I was speaking again.

"Your dad is going to help me make a name." He said. "He's gonna teach me a fighting style to master." He said, I paused and blinked a few times.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm heading home." I said and walked away.

"Naru?" He asked but I ignored him and disappeared in the crowd.

Tou-chan was going to help him master a style of fighting? I growled in anger, of course! But when I ask him, he tells me 'no' and 'I'm too young' I growled and let out a breath of air.

"Can you believe it though?" I heard a jounin say. "War. It seems unreal." I looked in shock.

War?

"Iwa, of course they want more, they're not happy unless they have more."

"Tsk I know right. Well they'll lose to us." He said and they continued on.

I sighed and gulped. War was coming to Konoha? I walked home thinking about what I heard, Kaa-chan was in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hi baby! How did your mission go- are you okay!?" She asked seeing my bruises, she pulled me in and grabbed some ointment and put it on my wound.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan."  
"You don't seem fine." She said.

"I'm upset."  
"At?"

"Tou-chan." I said.

"What did he do?"  
"I hated this mission! Nothing went right!" I said. "First the stupid lady had to dress me in a pink dress and make up and they made fun of me!" I said. "Then I go and fight some bandits and get kicked in the face and get knocked out!" I said. "It's not fair! I wanted to prove myself and all I did was show I shouldn't be a ninja!" I said, tears worked up in my eyes.

"Naru, don't say that. Not all your missions will be perfect, this was your first C-rank. You came back alive and you got the job done. Be thankful for that."  
"Yeah thanks Kaa-chan." I said and walked upstairs and into my room and shut the door harshly and let the tears fall finally, I sniffled and looked around my room, I sighed quietly before I crawled in bed and stared out the window. This was the worst mission ever.

I laid in my bed until Kaa-chan came and got me for supper, I pushed my food around slightly as Tou-chan and Kaa-chan talked about the mission and I could feel my temper boiling as they chuckled. "Well I am going to be helping Kakashi master a fighting style, he wants to prove himself and not be known only as Sakumo's kid." Tou-chan chuckled, Kaa-chan nodded, he turned his sights to me and went to say something but I didn't really care to hear it.

"Can I be excused?" I asked and walked away before they answered ignoring that I didn't even eat.

Normal POV

Minato blinked as Naru slammed her door. "What's going on with her?" He asked, Kushina sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "She said she was upset with you." Minato blinked a few times.

"What?" He asked.

"She said this mission was horrible. She wanted to prove herself and she failed." Kushina sighed, Minato sighed sadly. "I tried to talk to her but..." Minato nodded a little. "Did you offer to teach Naru a fighting style?"

"No, not yet, I was just about to ask her... do you think she's upset about that?"  
"I don't know." Kushina said, Minato sighed.

When Minato went to talk to Naru he found her door locked, he knocked. "Naru? Naru open the door, I want to talk." He said but didn't get a response, he focused his chakra and felt her's calm and smooth indicating she was sleeping, he sighed. "Goodnight baby." He said and walked into his room with Kushina.


End file.
